Best Friends: An Epic Mickey Story
by LuckyRabbit75
Summary: Mickey has a great day in Wasteland with Oswald and Ortensia.


Best Friends: An Epic Mickey Story

Written by LuckyRabbit75

WARNING: LONG INTRODUCTION AHEAD BRACE YOURSELF!

ATTENTION: This is my first story, so please don't give me a bad rating. I worked hard on this, so positive reviews would be appreciated. This story is appropriate for everyone to read, as here on , I am promoting a family friendly outlook with my stories.

Mickey Mouse 1928 - 2018 The Walt Disney Company Oswald the Lucky Rabbit 1927 - 2018 The Walt Disney Company Epic Mickey 2010 Junction Point Studios, Disney Interactive Studios Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two 2012 Junction Point Studios, Blitz Games Studios (XBOX 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita), Heavy Iron Studios (Wii U), Disney Interactive Studios, Spike Chunsoft. All rights reserved.

Synopsis

The following story takes place in present day (2018) after the Epic Mickey games. It has been peaceful in Wasteland ever since Mickey and Oswald destroyed the Blot. They're both living good lives, but being apart for so long has made them really miss each other. But pretty soon, they'll be together once again. Read on to see what happens!

Chapter One

It was a typical Friday afternoon at Mickey's house. He and Pluto were sitting in the living room, watching TV, while Pluto chewed on a big plush bone. They were both feeling pretty bored, and were starting to get tired. But then, the TV screen went static. Mickey got up from the couch, and walked over to the TV to see what was wrong with it. Then, an image started to form on the screen. As the picture became clearer, Mickey realized who it was. It was the Mad Doctor and Oswald! "Hello, Mickey! I hope this is coming through clear," he said. "Mickey, please, come visit! I really miss you!" said Oswald. The Mad Doctor told Mickey, "I'm opening a portal to here through your TV screen. OK, it should be working now. Try to step through!" Mickey stuck his hand in the portal to make sure it was safe. Surely enough, it was. "Stay here boy, I' be back soon," Mickey told Pluto. Mickey entered the portal, and in an instant, he was standing in the Mad Doctors laboratory. Oswald approached Mickey, and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Mickey, I'm so glad you're back!" he said. "I'd say that I'm glad to be back, too," he replied. "C'mon, Mickey, Ortensia's waiting for us in the park!" said Oswald. He grabbed Mickey's hand, and they ran out of the laboratory together, toward the park. "See you later, Mickey," said the Mad Doctor, "it's good to have you back!"

Chapter Two

Mickey and Oswald ran excitedly through town towards the park, with the Wastelanders greeting them along the way. Finally, they arrived. Ortensia waved to them. "Hey, boys, over here!" she shouted. She was sitting next to the lake, with a large present for Mickey beside her. They ran over to her. They ran so fast, they almost fell in the lake. They sat down next to Ortensia, and then she proceeded to slide Mickey's present over to him. "Here you go, Mickey," she told him, "this is for you!" He slid the present towards himself, untied the ribbon, which he had to turn the box down towards him, and opened the box. There were five items in the box: the first one was a framed picture of her and Oswald. The second, third, and fourth items were life sized stuffed toys of her, Oswald, and Mickey. He found these items especially surprising. "Me and Oswald made all of the gifts ourselves! The dolls were especially hard to make," she told Mickey. And the final item was the most important. It was a painting of Ortensia, Oswald, and Mickey, surrounded by a big heart, all holding hands, with words at the top that said 'Even though we may be far apart from each other,' then continued at the bottom, 'our love for one another will reach out forever.' Mickey placed the gifts back in the box, and pulled Oswald and Ortensia in for a big hug. "Thanks, guys," he told them, "You're the best friends a mouse could ask for!" Oswald replied, "We're very glad that you feel that way, Mickey. You're the best little brother that I could ask for!" "Hey, let's go to Oswald's house," said Mickey. Ortensia added, "Great idea! I've got some cherry pie that I baked earlier, just for this occasion!" Mickey asked, "Hey Oswald, can you give me a hand with the box here? I don't think that I can carry it myself!" Oswald replied, "Sure, Mickey! You grab that end there, and I'll grab this end here." Mickey said, "Alright, Oswald, one, two, three, lift!" Ortensia said, "Alright, boys! You can do it!" Then they all headed towards Oswald's house.

Chapter Three

They now arrived at Oswald's house. Oswald said, "Hey honey, can you open the door for us? We've kinda got our hands full." She replied, "Sure, sweetie, anything for you two." The house was absolutely huge, and the door was really wide. They went inside, and the boys set the box down out of the way. Suddenly, Mickey heard something approaching from up the stairs. It was a lot of somethings. Mickey asked nervously, "Oswald, what's that?" Oswald replied, "It's our kids! Hurry, duck for cover!" Without hesitating, they ran for quickly for cover. Suddenly, a stampede of little blue rabbits (420 to be exact, no joke) came running down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they ran wildly around the living room. But at the same, they were being careful not to knock anything down. Then, Oswald came out from under the table, and shouted, "All right, kids! Front and center!!" The bunny kids all ran up to him, surrounding him on all sides. Ortensia and Mickey came out of the hiding places, and joined Oswald in the middle of the room. Oswald told the bunny kids in a sargeant-like tone, "We have a guest in the house, so be on your best behavior!" The bunny kids replied in unison, "Yes, sir!" and ran back upstairs. Mickey exclaimed, "Wow, Oswald, those are some great parenting skills!" He replied, "Thank you." Later, they had some of the pie that Ortensia baked, and played Monopoly together. By that time, it was getting kind of late, so Mickey said, "Alright, guys, I think I'll head home now." Oswald replied, "Alright, it was really great to see you! Oh, let me help you carry the box!" They headed back to the Mad Doctor's laboratory, and switched on the portal. First, they put the box through the portal. (And if you were wondering, Mickey's TV is really big.) Then, the Mad Doctor handed Mickey a device. "Here, plug this into your TV when you get back. It will allow you to come back whenever you want, with just the flick of a switch." Mickey replied, "Thanks, Doc. Bye now! I'll come back, I promise!" Oswald, Ortensia, and the Doc all waved goodbye to him.

Epilogue

Mickey stepped through the portal, back into his house. "Hey, Pluto, I'm back!" he said. Pluto came running toward him, and jumped up on Mickey. "Alright boy, down now." Mickey said. Pluto sat down on the couch. Then, Mickey plugged in the device that the Doc gave him into the TV. He then sat down on the couch next to Pluto, and he showed him the gifts that Oswald and Ortensia gave him. He hung the framed picture and the painting on the wall, and sat the stuffed dolls down in a big chair. Then, Mickey and Pluto went to get ready for bed. They went happily to sleep. Mickey dreamed all about the fun day he had, and knew that his friends would always be there for him. And he was happy.

THE END


End file.
